Traditional exterior systems for wood-frame construction homes involve plywood or oriented strandboard (OSB) sheets nailed to wood framing, covered with a vapor barrier, and covered in a siding material such as, for example, wood shingles, wooden clapboard siding, vinyl siding, or fiber-cement composite siding.
Cellular polyvinylchloride (“PVC”) materials have been used in the housing industry for trim materials for some time. Cellular PVC is easy to cut, more durable than wood, and does not succumb to rotting. However, cellular PVC is not as rigid as wood, and is more susceptible to temperature-induced expansion and contraction, which limits its applicability for exterior applications such as siding and trim.
Various attempts have been made to improve the suitability of cellular PVC for exterior systems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,589A discloses a self carrying platform of the sandwich type forming a closed goods accommodating space, preferably for refrigerator/freezer trailers, comprising a core (15) and surface layers (16) laminated thereto. The surface layers consist of metal plates and the core of a constructional cellular plastics on PVC-basis.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,174 discloses a process for stably producing a compositely reinforced polypropylene composition having less warpage deformation and good moldability which includes the steps of using an extruder having at least three feed inlets, feeding an organic peroxide and a polypropylene resin selected from (a) a polypropylene modified by grafting an unsaturated organic acid thereonto, (b) a mixture of the resulting modified polypropylene and an unmodified polypropylene, (c) a mixture of an unsaturated organic acid and an unmodified polypropylene or (d) mixtures of the foregoing to the extruder through the first feed inlet of the extruder, feeding the lamellar inorganic filler thereto through the second feed inlet disposed at a position where the resin mixture is sufficiently melted and kneaded, feeding the glass fiber through the third feed inlet, and then melting and kneading these materials.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,784 states “Inorganic fiber-reinforced thermoplastic articles are produced from precisely proportioned feed mixtures of particles of thermoplastic polymer, a polymer modifier and inorganic fiber bundles supplied, under specified conditions, directly to an injection molding apparatus. The articles exhibit exceptionally superior heat deflection temperature compared to articles produced from feeds which are precompounded prior to injection molding.”
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,395 discloses a process for making a substantially uniform composition of short aramid fibers and polymer wherein the fibers are provided with a significant moisture content to improve handling characteristics and are partially dried and opened by shear forces in an extruder before contact with the polymer in the extruder.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,135 A discloses a siding panel comprising: a vinyl sheet having an upper edge; and a fabric tape affixed to the upper edge of the vinyl sheet, wherein the fabric further comprises: a plurality of longitudinal warp yarns; and at least one weft yarn woven through the warp yarns to form a relatively solid band having two edge and a plurality of loops extending from one edge of the band.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,277 discloses an integrally reinforced lineal building component, comprising in combination: an elongated member having a substantially constant cross-sectional shape extending along substantially the entire length of said building component and comprised of cellular material forming the body and major cross-sectional portion of said building component; and an elongated reinforcement element having a substantially constant cross-sectional shape extending along substantially the entire length of said building component and disposed inside said elongated member and bonded integrally thereto, said reinforcement element having at least two flange-like portions integrally attached and disposed at an angle with respect to one another extending lengthwise of and generally parallel to said elongated member.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,877 discloses a siding assembly for an exterior wall surface of a building made up of a plurality of siding units, said units adapted to be affixed to a building with similar units in overlapping horizontal courses with the units of each course lying in overlapping relation, said building having a support structure, each of said units comprising: a profile made of a composite material including a thermoplastic polymer and a cellulosic fiber, said material comprising about 35-60 parts of fiber and about 45-70 parts of polymer per each 100 parts of said composite material; said unit comprising a main body portion including a front face and a rear face, said front face being exposed on assembly of said siding unit on a building, said front face being convex; an upper portion extending from said main body portion, said upper portion having a plurality of slots, said upper portion including a tongue means; and a groove means sized and configured to mate with said tongue means, wherein said groove means is located behind said main body portion.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,268 B1 discloses foamed polymer-fiber composites, building materials and methods of making such building materials . . . . The composites include about 35-75 wt. % of a polymeric resin, about 25-65 wt. % fiber and have a specific gravity of less than about 1.25 g/cc. The low density is provided by the introduction of a blowing agent or gas into a molten precursor of the composite during thermo forming, such as in an extrusion operation.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,580 B1 discloses a siding strip capable of engaging an adjacent siding strip to cover a portion of a stable mounting structure, comprising: an elongated body including a main portion, a fastener portion, a fastener receiving section, and at least one first integral portion having an outer surface that contrasts in color with an outer surface of the main portion for simulating the appearance of grout or chinking, whereby said contrasting first integral portion is exposed when the adjacent siding strip is engaged with said elongated body to simulate the appearance of grout or chinking between the adjacent strip and the elongated body.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,814 B1 discloses a siding assembly and method of manufacture are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,814 B1 states “Each siding unit is a profile of a composite material which includes a thermoplastic polymer and a cellulosic fiber. The preferred siding unit has a tapered thickness and a convex face. Each siding unit is interconnected to adjacent siding units with a tongue and groove mechanism. The preferred siding profile has a plurality of webs, and the exposed portion of the siding has a capstock layer to improve weatherability. The exposed width of the siding's face may be adjustable. The siding units are interconnected end-to-end by inserts which are positioned by means of an adhesive or thermal welding.”
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,270 B2 discloses a non-metallic armor article comprising a pultruded housing having disposed therein at least one dry ballistic impact resistant broad goods sheet secured by the pultruded housing, the housing formed from a cured, fiber impregnated resin, opposing faces of said broad goods sheet being spaced from said housing and edge portions of said broad good sheet being in contact with said housing and fixed in position with respect thereto, said housing extending around a cross-section of said broad goods sheet remote from said edge portions and being integrally formed.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,482,038 discloses an in-line process for forming prefinished siding manufactured from cellular polyvinylchloride comprising embossing, milling, parting, punching and coating the polyvinylchloride such that the resulting siding is suited for use in an environment exposed to a wide range of fluctuating temperatures and moisture.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,638,187 B2 discloses a composite comprising: a fiber having a lumen with voids; a suspension drawn into the lumen to beneficiate the fiber, the suspension including a chemical blowing agent; and a polymeric material imbedded with the fiber; whereby the natural voids of the lumen are preserved by the suspension causing the fiber to maintain natural density and strength characteristics.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,749,424 B2 discloses a method of making a fenestration framing member that includes the steps of: (a) providing a core having a cross section and a lengthwise geometry desired for said fenestration framing member, (b) placing a fiberglass mat around said core to form a fiberglass-enclosed core, and (c) vacuum infusing resin into said mat to form a fenestration framing member of desired cross section and lengthwise geometry that includes fiberglass-reinforced resin enclosing said core, wherein said step (c) includes: (c1) placing a peel ply around said fiberglass-enclosed core, (c2) placing a flow medium over said peel ply, (c3) placing tubing over said flow medium, said tubing having apertures, said tubing comprises a spiral wrap of plastic ribbon having said apertures as spiral apertures formed by gaps between wraps of said ribbon, (c4) placing the product of said step (c3) into a vacuum enclosure, (c5) connecting said tubing to a vacuum source and a source of resin to draw resin into said vacuum enclosure and infusing the resin through the apertures in said tubing, through said flow medium and said peel ply into said fiberglass mat, (c6) removing said vacuum enclosure, and (c7) removing said tubing, said flow medium and said peel ply leaving said fenestration framing member.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,776,399 discloses a method for forming a polyurethane coated cellular polyvinylchloride board.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,053,528 B2 discloses an aqueous binder composition for use in making fiber mats, the binder composition comprising: a urea-formaldehyde resin; and an aqueous emulsion of a copolymer prepared by polymerization of a mixture comprising about 20 wt % to about 60 wt % styrene, about 20 wt % to about 50 wt % of an alkyl (meth)acrylate, about 5 wt % to about 30 wt % acrylonitrile, and about 1 wt % to about 15 wt % of an unsubstituted or substituted acrylamide, where all weight percents are based on a total weight of the mixture.
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20030021915A1 discloses cellulose-polymer composites characterized by the cellulose component being thoroughly encapsulated by the polymer component, varying density which allows high strength over a wide range of temperatures and generally low weight are provided. Composites may be extruded or coextruded into a variety of products including wood-like decking materials with natural wood coloring and texture. Processes related to the manufacture of the composites are also provided.
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20040009338A1 discloses polymeric building materials . . . which include a composite reinforcement comprising continuous filaments of fibers substantially oriented in at least a first direction within a polymeric matrix. The composite reinforcement includes a higher tensile strength and a lower rigidity than aluminum. The building material further includes a capstock polymeric material disposed substantially over the composite reinforcement. The building material is resistant to heat deformation and corrosion. This invention also includes methods for constructing such polymeric composite building materials, including in the preferred embodiments, pultrusion and extrusion steps.
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20040048055A1 discloses a synthetic wood structural member, comprising: a synthetic wood body comprising a synthetic polymer, the synthetic wood body having a longitudinal axis; at least one continuous fiber composite reinforcing rod element positioned within the synthetic wood body to increase the stiffness of the synthetic wood structural member, the at least one continuous fiber composite reinforcing rod element having a longitudinal axis, the longitudinal axis of the at least one continuous fiber composite reinforcing element being essentially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the synthetic wood structural member.”
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20060103045A1 discloses a method for incorporating wet use chopped strand glass (WUCS) in a screw extrusion process is provided. A polymeric resin is added to an extruder in a polymer feed zone and conveyed to a first compression zone where the resin is at least partially melted. The molten resin is conveyed to a high volume zone where WUCS fibers are added. In the high volume zone, the flights of the screw may have a greater pitch to facilitate the introduction of the WUCS into the extruder. The molten resin/fiber mixture is conveyed to a second compression zone where the resin and fibers are intimately compounded. Next, the molten resin/fiber mass is conveyed to a low pressure zone where moisture evaporated from the fibers is released through an opening. The resin/fiber mixture is then conveyed through a compression/die feed zone to further compound and mix the resin and fibers.
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20060234028A1 discloses a process for manufacturing composite sheets, in which: a web of yarns, in the form of a mat of continuous yarns, a woven, a knit or an assembly of continuous non-interlaced yarns, is continuously deposited on a moving substrate, this web comprising at least one organic material and at least one reinforcing material; a powder of an organic material capable of forming a coating layer under the action of heat is deposited on at least one side of said web; the web coated with the powder is heated to a temperature sufficient to melt the powder; the web is compressed and cooled so as to form a composite strip; and the strip is cut in the form of sheets or wound up on a rotating support.
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20070009688A1 discloses a reinforcement backing for cladding comprising: about 30 to about 98% by weight of at least one thermoplastic bonding material; and about 2 to about 70% by weight dried wet reinforcement fibers having a melting point that is above the melting point of said thermoplastic bonding material.
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20070078191A1 discloses a composition for forming a reinforced composite siding product and a composite siding product formed by an extrusion process utilizing the composition is provided. The mixed resin formulation utilized to form the composite siding product includes a polymeric resin, a filler, a processing aid, at least one lubricant, and a thermal stabilizer. In a preferred embodiment, the polymer resin is polyvinyl chloride and the filler is talc. The mixed resin formulation may be extruded with a reinforcement material in a screw extrusion process to form a composite siding product. One or more reinforcing fibers may be utilized in the extrusion process. The reinforcement fibers may be present in the final product in an amount up to 25% by weight of the final product. In at least one preferred embodiment, the reinforcement fibers are glass fibers. A weatherable cap may be co-extruded to form the final reinforced, foamed composite siding product.
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20080182074A1 discloses a melt bonded multilayer composite comprising: (a) at least one layer of a thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising (i) from about 50 to about 100 percent by weight of a thermoplastic elastomer based on the total weight of the composition, and (ii) from about 0 to about 50 percent by weight of an adhesion promoter based on the total weight of the composition; and (b) at least one layer of a rigid polyvinyl chloride polymer composition.
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20100058691A1 discloses cellular PVC siding, trim and architectural assemblies.
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20100075104A1 discloses a process for manufacturing composite sheets based on PVC and a network of long fibers, said process comprising the following steps: dispersing PVC in powder form in said network; subjecting the dispersion to an alternating electric field with a sufficient intensity and for a sufficient time in order to distribute the powder in the network; and heating the dispersion under pressure until the powder forms a continuous matrix.
In another example, U. S. Patent Application US20100255248A1 discloses a process for the manufacture of a weather resistant laminate comprising the steps of providing a resin impregnated fibrous layer, curing the resin of the resin impregnated fibrous layer in a first curing step, wherein in said first curing step a contact pressure is applied to the resin impregnated fibrous layer, applying a resin coating layer on the at least partially cured resin impregnated fibrous layer, curing the resin of the resin coating layer in a separate second curing step and laminating the resin impregnated fibrous layer on at least one surface of a carrier layer before, during or after the first curing step, or laminating the cured and coated resin impregnated fibrous layer on at least one surface of the carrier layer before, during or after the second curing step.
In another example, PCT Application WO2008027363A2 discloses a method of making a fenestration framing member that includes the steps of: (a) providing a core (30 or 60) having a size and shape desired for said fenestration framing member, (b) placing a fiberglass mat (32 or 64) on said core to form a fiberglass-engaged core, and (c) vacuum infusing resin into said mat of said fiberglass-engaged core to form a fenestration framing member (28 or 68) of desired size and shape that includes fiberglass-reinforced resin engaging said core.
In another example, PCT Application WO99/24651 discloses a process for manufacture of reinforced composites . . . that allows for the direct mixing of discontinuous reinforcement such as wet chopped strands of glass fibers or continuous reinforcement such as class strands, with an aqueous suspension of a solution of polymerized polymer, such as polyvinyl chloride.
In another example, the Enduro Tuff Span Catalog Data Guide discloses a multi-layer composite material comprising three layers of continuous, straight bi-directional reinforcements sandwiched between 2 layers of embossed resin rich surface mats.
In another example, the ICC-ES/ESR-2806 Evaluation Report discloses a fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) lap siding used as exterior wall covering. The product is a pultruded polyester and glass fiber composite material.
In another example, the document located at the web site http://www.resolite.com/products/roofingandsiding/1-1-2design.html discloses a chopped strand fiberglass reinforced composite panel.
Previous attempts to improve the suitability of cellular PVC for exterior systems, in particular the resistance to temperature-induced expansion and contraction were unsuitable, in that the particular reinforcement utilized did not convey the desired resistance to temperature-induced expansion and contraction, or the bonding of the reinforcement to the cellular PVC was deficient.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a cellular PVC material that is reinforced with fibers, comprising continuous strands that are bonded to the cellular PVC. The reinforcing fibers provide resistance to temperature-induced expansion and contraction of the cellular PVC material along the direction of the fibers.